


I could drink a whole damn case

by runningwater



Series: Feysand Things [8]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwater/pseuds/runningwater
Summary: It’s smut, what other information do you need?If you do… Feyre. Rhys. Night club. They fuck. Maybe a tad bit of fluff at the end.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607200
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	I could drink a whole damn case

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve worked on this on and off for a few months because I’m not the best at writing smut, but I think I got it to where I want it. Enjoy, lovelies~

The loud music drove its way into my chest, the beat keeping time with my heart. Sweat gathered on my brow and dripped down my back, the clubs’ tightly packed dancefloor was hot and humid with all the bodies.

I was having the best and worst night of my life.

Worst because I broke up with Tamlin earlier that week, a screaming match that nearly got the cops called on us and ended with me walking out the door. I was fucking done with his mental manipulation and bullshit. He couldn’t control me, period.

Best because I broke up with Tamlin and Alis pulled me out for a night of drinking and dancing at a new club, Velaris. Its brightly colored lights and drinks combined with the mist in the air gave the club goers the impression that they were inside of a rainbow. A loud, densely packed rainbow but the effect wasn’t lost.

I flicked my golden-brown hair over one shoulder so I could glance back to look at Alis. The two of us had been switching back and forth, one grinding on the other. It was our favorite way to dance, we both knew the others moves like second nature.

“I need another drink,” I shouted into Alis’s ear, something cool and sweet to keep my buzz going.

“I’ll join you in a bit,” she responded, half turning away to catch the eye of a guy that has been looking at them all night.

Satisfied that she would be fine, I wove through the twisting bodies to the bar that took up the entirety of one wall, finding the bartender that had been our go-to for the night. She was a few inches taller than me, even with me in heels, with gold hair that was pulled in a high ponytail. The clubs’ lights sometimes caught in her eyes, making the brown glow amber tinged with mischief.

When she saw me heading towards her, her hands were already halfway to the shelf. I had left the decision making to her tonight, asking each time to surprise me with anything as long as it was sweet.

I got lucky as someone vacated their seat while I was walking up and slid into their place. The bartender, Mor, as the stitching on her shirt said, slid a pink and yellow drink across the bar to me, condensation already sliding down the side.

I took a sip and grinned at the subtle punch of lemonade that lit up my taste buds. Twisting in the seat, I faced the dance floor to watch the shifting crowd and colors. My eyes scanned the crowd and saw Alis enjoying herself with someone tall and lean. _I might be Ubering home alone tonight,_ but I didn’t care if that meant hardworking Alis got some action.

On one of my passes of the room, that’s when I saw him.

He flowed through the bodies, a dance of his own. His black shirt was tight over his shoulders, the lettering on the back branding him a bouncer for Velaris. His hair was black that glowed blue under the moving spotlights, shaggy and damp with sweat. As he got closer, I could see his long legs, clad in dark slacks that clung to his muscular thighs.

 _He could fuck me against a wall all night..._ The thought flashed through my mind, causing more blood to rush into my already flushed cheeks and burn the tips of my ears. I shouldn’t be looking for a hook up only days after ending a two-year-long relationship, but here I was, taking in his tall, muscled frame and my core tightened in wanting.

He was now only feet away, his path taking him to pass right in front of me. I was in danger of being caught staring but I couldn’t bring herself to look elsewhere.

And caught I was.

His eyes connected with mine, a white light passing over his face at that moment. I inhaled sharply.

His eyes were blue. Bluer than where the sky meant the horizon at dusk. Bluer than the ocean on a summer day. Blue eyes like the night sky, sparkling with what looked like silver stars scattered in them.

He smirked at my open appreciation at him, his stride not breaking a beat. I squeezed my crossed legs tighter together for any bit of friction, and to keep me from making a mistake like intercepting his path.

He passed in front of my seat at the bar, turning towards me to slip past the crush of people. His smirk turned into a feline grin as his eyes slid down my body, taking in every curve and dip.

I had opted for a combination of comfort and style. Ripped jeans that were tight to my legs, a favorite pair that showed off my ass fabulously. Black, slightly open-toed heels with a low wedge and a cropped, maroon sweater to ward off the outside chill but still be lightweight enough to let me breathe in the club. He met my eyes again, turning my insides molten with the intense heat that simmered in them.

And with that he was gone, leaving me gawking at his back as he continued through the maze of drunk bodies.

I turned back to the bar and took a long pull from my drink, the cold rushing down my chest. I looked up from my drink and saw Mor trying to hide a laugh. I somehow flushed even darker at the bartenders’ knowing smirk, she probably saw girls _and_ guys drool over that bouncer all the time.

I focused on my drink, trying to banish the thoughts creeping in about the man and what I could do to him. If I had the guts to look at Mor again, I would’ve seen the scheming glint in her eyes.

I finished my drink, the alcohol soaking into my system and I was ready to get back on the dance floor. Alis hadn’t gone far where I left her, still teasing the man she had found to take my spot.

Instead of coaxing my friend away from him, I sidled up to where the two of them where dancing chest to chest and pressed my hips flush against Alis’s.

Alis stiffened slightly and then relaxed when she saw that it was me who had joined the duo. I pressed an open-mouth kiss underneath her jawline, determined to put the blue-eyed bouncer out of my mind and focus on having fun.

I had never defined my sexuality. In college, I had experimented, trying out whatever situation was presented to me. Alis had been the same way and we had compared notes, dissecting what we liked and didn’t like. Whenever we went out drinking together, we shared kisses, but it never went any farther for us. It was fun and easy, a way for both of us to enjoy ourselves with no worries of messy drama.

Alis turned her head to allow me better access to her neck and I obliged, moving my hips in a synchronous rhythm to a wordless song that filled the club. The guy moved one hand from Alis’s waist to mine, thinking that he might get very lucky tonight. He had no chance in hell of bringing us both home, but I wasn’t about to shrug off the attention.

I grinned at the guy, nodding at Alis for him to take over for me. He picked up on the suggestion and eagerly claimed her mouth.

Midnight eyes met mine over the guy's shoulder, a mixture of shock and arousal swirling in them. Someone saw my little interaction with Alis and didn’t know what to make of it.

 _Fuck it,_ I thought, _my turn_. For someone that could turn my mind downright sinful, he was easily transfixed.

I nudged the pair so that I was half facing the bouncers’ eyeline, a perfect angle to see my true skills.

I steadied myself and showcased every move. Every twist of the hips that I’ve spent years perfecting, even when Tamlin barred me from going out. My hands slid up Alis’ body, halting just underneath her bra to pull her body flush to mine. I traced one hand over the guy's shoulder, lightly raking my nails down his back. All the time maintaining eye contact with the bouncer.

I bared my teeth slightly, in what might have been called a challenge wrapped up in a grin. His eyes darkened with something predatory and feral, ready to meet me head-on. There was no shortage of other women openly staring at him, ready to invite him into their personal space. But his club shirt reminded them that he was on duty and knew better than to tempt fate by asking him to join them, lest they get kicked out for unwelcome behavior.

All he could do was stand there and watch as me as I worked way up and down Alis’s neck, scraping my teeth in all the places that caused her to moan into the guy's mouth. My hips twisted and turned, weaving to the wild beat of the song.

My hands wandered the male dancer, teasing but never exploring past his shoulders and chest. At one point, he attempted to turn his attention on me, but I expertly dodged his advance and refocused him on Alis. I had no intention of letting him double dip tonight.

When one song melded into the next, I broke away from the still dancing pair, neither noticing me slip away.

I locked eyes with my audience as I made my way towards him. His gaze never deviated from my face, lust written across his mouth and high cheekbones. When I was less than a foot from him, I let my eyes flick up and down his tall frame, taking in the name stitched over his heart, not bothering to hide my obvious appraisal of him.

_Rhysand._

I tested out the name in my mind. _Oh, that would be_ delicious _to scream out in bed._ I refused to give one goddamn fuck that I’ve only been single for a scant few days. All the bullshit Tamlin put me through, I fucking deserved to get lost in some else’s body.

Instead of stopping in front of him, I brushed by him, holding his stare until the last possible moment. His head bent slightly to brush his nose across my temple as I passed, eyes glazed over and half-closed.

I continued towards the back of the club, tossing a look over my shoulder and… there he was, following me. I faced forward, a smirk playing over my lips. _Hook, line, sinker._

The back of the club held the hallway to the bathrooms and the exit to the loading dock where club-goers could escape for a smoke, or for a bit of privacy. It was there Rhys caught up to me, his heat seeping through my clothes and teasing my bare skin. His breath rushed over my neck as he reached around my body to the handle that would lead outside, twisting it with a deft flick.

I lingered a moment longer in his presence and then stepped into the cool night. A quick sweep of the wide alley revealed that we were completely, utterly, alone.

I pivoted to see him leaning up against the door, hair shining in the overhead lights and eyes boring into me.

Stepping back into the warmth of his body, I had to tilt my head back to look into the deep ocean that threatened to swallow me up.

He slowly, gently placed his hands on my hips, watching for my reaction, so at odds with his confident demeanor. I pressed closer at his contact, raising slightly onto my toes to bring my mouth to his.

I knew my breath was sweet with alcohol but his was cool, more refreshing than what any bartender could mix up. My hands reached up to tangle in his hair, pulling him down to meet me.

Any hesitation he had disappeared. Faster than I could register, he had me pinned against the club door, the cold metal biting into my back.

I bit down hard on his lip causing him to groan and press into me even more. I could feel how much he wanted me through the layers of clothes, hard and unyielding.

I hooked a leg over his and pulled him infinitely closer, writhing on his suppressed erection. In retaliation, he moved from my mouth to my neck, biting hard over where he could surely taste my pulse.

It was my turn to moan, the sound echoing loudly in the outdoor space.

Rhys chuckled at the sound and repeated the action on the space where my neck met my shoulder, earning a whine from my throat.

His lips were in my ear. “My place or yours?”

“Bold of you to think that I would take you home, you don’t even know my name.”

Rhys’s teeth caught my earlobe, tugging gently to elicit more wordless cries from me.

“What’s your name, _darling_ ,” his lips curling around the word causing me to suppress a shiver at the endearment.

“Feyre,” I managed to breathe.

“Well then Feyre, my place or yours?”

“Yours.”

Crushing his mouth to mine again, I forgot the whole point of my night as my focus narrowed to every point of contact he was giving me.

He broke the kiss off suddenly and laced his fingers through mine. “Follow me,” came his purr.

He led me down the steps, heading towards where the alley met the street. In my intoxicated state and one-handed, I managed to send off what I hoped was coherent text to Alis where I had gone for the night and that I would text her in the morning.

I bumped into Rhys, causing me to look up from my phone to see a jet-black motorcycle.

“You can’t be fucking serious,” I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I fucking am, darling,” he said with a feral grin, “Unless you’re scared.”

I looked him up and down, taking in his tall frame. “Never,” I breathed.

He smirked at me and popped open a compartment. He handed me a helmet and then fastened his own. Rhys straddled the bike in a fluid motion, making my mouth go dry at the subtle power in his body.

I approached him, sliding a hand along his shoulders and down to his waist. I copied his motion, settling behind him. Any chill in the air was chased away from the heat that he radiated. I pressed closer, savoring every point of contact between us. Such a delicious precursor of what was to come.

“Hold on tight.” He kicked the bike into life, its loud roaring loud filled my ears. I followed his advice and wrapped my arms around his chest, not a second too soon as we shot forward and smoothly pulled onto the street.

I shout of exhilaration escaped my lips. Late night traffic blurred by, red and white and neon. I could feel his laughter at my reaction rumble into my chest, thrumming along with the purr of the bike.

Wind ripped my hair this way and that, tangling it with its fingers, coaxing me to give in to the feeling of the night. Coaxing me to leave my troubles and worries far, far behind. Tamlin was a thing of the past, barely a blip on my radar.

I echoed Rhys’s laugh; pure exhilaration cleansed my soul. I dared a glance up at his face, taking in the wicked delight that played across it. Light played across his features, chasing away the dark mystery of the night club bouncer.

Soon, too soon, we slowed, reaching our destination. We stopped in one of the quieter neighborhoods in front of a townhouse. The tall brick structure stood dark but not imposing. There were hints that this was someone’s home, not just a house. Window boxes held blooming flowers, even in the chilly weather. A wreath of fall leaves hung on the door.

Rhys shut off the motorcycle, silence rushing in to replace its noise. I unfastened my helmet, sliding off the bike. He followed me soon after, taking the helmet from my hands and storing them in a compartment.

He turned to me, those violet eyes settling on my face. Heat flooded to my cheeks at his intense stare.

“What?” I managed to breathe.

His eyes roved, drinking in my flushed cheeks and swollen lips. A half grin formed on his lips, “Nothing.” Rhys slipped his hand in mine, pulling me forward.

A few short steps up and a quick twist of the lock later, we were inside the entryway, golden light flooding the hall. His hand still in mine, he used it to back me up against the door, gripping my free hand in his and bringing it up to join the other one. He pinned my wrists above my head with one hand, letting his other one trail downward.

He pressed an open mouth kiss to my neck, causing me to groan and arch into his body.

 _More more more_ , pounded in my blood, in my core. Rhys lifted his head, bringing his lips to the shell of my ear. Hot air rushed past, eliciting a whine in the back of my throat. “What would you like to do, darling?”

My knees buckled, only saved by him pressing me harder into the door. He pressed his lips to mine, not giving me the chance to answer his question.

I almost said _everything_ , not wanting to completely yield to him… yet. My focus narrowed to his free hand that had settled on my waist but was now tracing the bare skin of my stomach, skimming higher and higher until it toyed with the edge of my sweater.

He paused his ministrations, looking to see if it was ok.

“Touch me,” my voice came out low and rough, something that it had never done with Tamlin.

Again, that wicked grin flashed, his teeth nipping at my jaw as his hand slid under my sweater, his knuckles grazing the underside of my breast. Thank god I had forgone a bra tonight. Gooseflesh sprung up in the wake of his touch. Another groan was swallowed up by his mouth.

My nipples tightened to an almost painful point, begging for attention. He finally fulfilled my plea, palming my breast and kneading it with his deft fingers. All the while continuing to press bruising kisses to my lips, swallowing each and every sound I made. His lips moved to my neck, biting hard and sucking the skin to the point of pleasurable pain. He soothed over the hurt with a brush of the tongue before repeating on the other side, determined to mark me as his own. I was ready to take the consequences with Alis tomorrow.

With my hands pinned by him, I had to resort to hooking one leg around the back of his, trying to pull him infinitely closer. He pressed me more into the door, the outline of his desire grinding hard into the apex of my thighs.

 _Caldron boil me_ , I was ready to come just by the pressure and we weren’t even naked yet. I sunk my teeth into his bottom lip, a silent request to go further, for him to take even more.

Rhys released my wrists and I let them drop onto his shoulders, gripping the sturdy muscle with my nails. He slid his hands down, down, down my body, slowing tracing every curve like he wanted to burn the memory of them into his palms. He continued their path down to my thighs where he hooked my other leg around his and cupped the back of my legs. Not even breaking contact with my mouth, he tightened his grip and hoisted me up to straddle him midair.

A gasp escaped my lips as we broke apart, answered by his chuckle.

“Not used to being picked up?” he asked, a challenging glint in his eyes.

“Shut up,” I growled, reclaiming his mouth. He was all too happy to oblige. The wood of the door dug into my back again, a welcome steadiness that offset the energy of the man who kept me there. My head spun with the aftereffects of alcohol, but I was sure it was mostly due to Rhys barely letting me come up for air between the kisses and my groans.

“Let’s take this upstairs, shall we darling?” he eventually whispered in my ear. I mutely nodded back, not trusting my voice. He slowly slid me to the ground, not giving up one inch of contact. He kicked off his shoes and I followed suit, yanking off the heels, grateful to finally be out of them and on more steady ground. I would need all the help I could get if he was to continue his ministrations on the way up the stairs.

When our shoes were in a pile by the door, he wrapped his arm around my back, tracing small circles on the exposed skin there and led the way up the stairs.

Photos dotted the walls, but it was too dark to make out the faces in them. Turning left at the top, we were soon at the threshold of his room, adorned in dark, warm colors with a huge bed taking up the back wall. Rhys cast a glance at me, checking again if I was okay being here. After all, we had just met.

 _My turn_ , the thought a twin to the one at the club, ready to meet the challenge of Rhys.

I trailed my nails down his body, gently digging in and pushing him towards the bed. I looked up, his violet eyes burning like the beginning and the end of the galaxy. My gut clenched at the intensity of his gaze. I wanted to dance and paint and live and die in them. _Dangerous territory for a rebound hookup._

When the back of his knees bumped the edge of the mattress, I continued pressure on his chest. He sat down, not once breaking eye contact with me. I was the first to look away, to follow my fingers as they traced his body to where his shirt was tucked in. A quick tug freed the edge of the polo, my palms pressing into the hot flesh beneath.

Up, up, up I tugged his shirt, savoring every dip and rivet of muscle in his chest, admiring the tattoos that appeared. His heart set a fast pace under my palm, but his breathing was almost nonexistent. I pulled the shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor beside us.

I met his eyes again, sharp with a hunger that had me crashing my mouth onto his again. He returned the favor, slipping my disheveled top up and over my head to join his on the floor.

He pulled me down onto his lap, a hard length rising to meet me. The pressure there was nearly enough to unhinge me. His hands rose again to pay attention to my now exposed nipples, causing an embarrassing whine to escape my throat. A second later, his mouth covered one breast, tongue flicking against the raised peak.

I gasped, arching into his sinful ministrations. “Fuck,” the groan dragged from my mouth. I was fast on my way to forgetting my name.

Teeth flashed in the dark, the nip sending shivers straight down my spine. Rhys smoothed over the small hurt with his tongue, going lower and lower. His hands wrapped around my waist and deftly flipped me to be under him. My surprised yelp earned me a wicked grin and the popping of my jeans button. I dragged my fingers through his raven hair, tangled from the ride here.

There was no hesitation in his movements, now sure that I didn’t want to think and only wanted him to continue. I lifted my hips, helping him slip my pants down my legs, him trailing kisses the whole way down my legs and then back up. I was sure my underwear was already soaked through when his hot breath fanned over that sensitive area.

One finger traced up and down my aching seam, endlessly teasing me. “Rhys,” I dragged out of my throat, a plea and a prayer. “Please,” I added, reduced to begging.

My plea didn’t go unanswered as he increased pressure, directly on my clit. A cry tore from my mouth, black and white stars blocking my vision. _What the hell is this man doing to me?_ Nothing Tamlin ever did made me this ready to come this fast. I banished the name from my mind, determined to never think of him again during sex. Or ever.

Rhys slipped his fingertip under the top edge of my underwear, running along the elastic band. I growled at his unhurried movements, nearly writhing in anticipation.

Finally, _finally_ , he pulled my underwear down, the movement quick and vicious, not giving me time to process what happened before his tongue delved into my core.

Leashed lightning lashed down my spine, causing me to arch almost fully off the mattress, blood rushing to the surface of my skin. I would have been embarrassed at my state had it not been that Rhys now wholly focused on feasting on me.

He was a man who had starved himself his whole life for this moment. Up and down and in and out his tongue explored me, flicking over my clit, each motion drawing a different sound from me.

It wasn’t until I came not twice, but _three_ times did he finally let up, that grin as sharp as ever, his eyes ever darker with lust. How I was going to survive the rest of the night, I wasn’t sure.

I needed, no, _wanted_ to return the favor but every bone and muscle in my body had melted in the forge of pleasure and failed to respond to my commands. Rhys licked and kissed his way back up my body, my juices covering his chin. He claimed my mouth again and I tasted myself on his lips. A groan was all I could muster at the deep and unhurried kiss.

He laughed at my satisfied state, evidently pleased with himself. Had his performance been less than stellar, I would have thought him completely conceited but I think he earned the right to smirk.

Exhaustion pressed on my eyelids, the alcohol that kept me dancing for hours now gone, but I wasn’t done. Far from it. I needed to wipe that smirk from his face and hear my name on his lips.

I wrapped a leg over his, digging my nails into his back, pulling him closer. He easily obliged, his weight settling over me like a familiar presence. Rhys’s lips traced my ear, never seeming to get enough of me. I was too tempted to let him pay homage to it all night, but need began to pound through me again, egged on by his rock-hard length pressing into me.

I used my legs entwined with his as leverage to flip him onto his back, earning a deep rumbling through his chest, not used to being on the other side. I began my pilgrimaged down, down, down, ready wrap my lips around him. Rhys, however, had other ideas.

“No, I need you, _now_ ,” he growled, an echo of my pleas earlier. A slow smile spread across my face, all too eager to oblige him. Together we peeled off his dark pants, the fabric revealing the muscled legs that held me against the door. His black underwear soon followed, his impressive erection making my mouth go dry with anticipation.

I froze, realizing that we were missing an important piece of the equation. The hesitation that appeared suddenly on my face was enough of a cue that Rhys knew what my concern was.

“Fear not, Feyre darling,” he leaned past me, his breath fanning over my neck. He opened a drawer, pulling out a condom. I released a silent breath of relief. I knew that fucking him would be the ride of a lifetime but without protection, there was no deal. Part of the reason was Tamlin gave me chlamydia a few months ago and had the gall to blame it on me. I should’ve broken up with him right then and there.

Rhys rolled the condom on and pulled me onto his lap, his back now braced against the backboard. I straddled him, the velvet-clad iron pressing against my folds. I slid up and down, coating his cock with my juices. Slowly, ever so slowly, I settled on his tip and eased down, down, _down_ onto his cock. Just when I thought there was no end to it, I reached the base.

There I stayed, adjusting to him, flexing my walls around him. Rhys grasped the back of my neck, pulling me down to him, biting my lower lip. He swallowed my groan, echoed with his own. I pulled my hips up slightly and then pushed back down.

Another orgasm lingered on the edges of my senses, ready to be set off with the tiniest of movement. I was determined to last with him, wanting to come at the same time as him, wanting to feel him come inside of me.

I let out a slow breath, suppressing my senses as I came up again, this time a bit farther and went down a bit faster. Rhys’s fingers dug into my backside, hard enough that they’d probably match the bruises on my neck. We established a slow rhythm, getting used to each other’s bodies.

A wicked and wild voice wrapped around my mind, urging me to go harder, faster, to ride him with reckless abandon. The same voice must have broken into Rhys’s skull because his hands gripped me harder, pulling me down on him harder, faster.

I loosened my last grip on my senses and gave into the voice, to him. Our bodies slammed together, never breaking pace, a call and answer to each other. A second or an eternity could have passed, and we would have never known, too lost in our joined bodies.

I plunged my hands back into his hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat. _Focus, I need something to focus on_ , and his neck was an easy target. I copied his bite from before, sucking on the skin until he groaned beneath me.

Rhys tensed under me, my only warning that his end approaching. I increased the pace even more, slipping a hand between us to rub my clit. Pressure built and built, pushing me closer and closer to the edge of that fourth orgasm. With a final slam, he buried himself in me and I flexed my inner walls around him. I capture his mouth, not wanting to miss a single moment of his demise.

Release barreled through us, our cries mingling. Stars wheeled and universes ended and atoms collided. I didn’t know if my vision blacked out from pleasure or I squeezed my eyelids tightly shut.

All we could do was reorder ourselves around the new world we had fucked our way into. I had expected a mediocre hookup or at least being blackout drunk, not a world-ending fuck with a guy I didn’t know.

Words tried and failed to form on my lips. What was I supposed to say? _Thank you for fucking my brains out, you were better than my ex?_ Rhys, at least, seemed to be at a loss for words too, content to hold me as we both came down from our high.

Finally, once our breathing was back to semi-normal, he shifted me off his lap to lay beside him. My head rested on his shoulder, his arm wrapped securely around my body, pinning me to him.

His voice rumbled in his chest, deep and tired, “You’re staying here for the night. It’s late and you’ve been drinking.” Had he been any other guy, I would’ve already called the Uber. Sleeping over after a one-night stand was not an ideal situation for me, but to miss out on the chance to fuck him in the morning? Alis would have my hide for that.

“Fine by me,” I agreed, “But you’re lending me a shirt to sleep in.” His laugh sent shivers through my body. I almost wanted to go for another round but exhaustion, heavy and true, pulled at the edges of my consciousness.

Rhys eased us both up, sweat starting to dry on our skin and _other_ fluids were ready to start problems if we both didn’t clean up. He led the way to the bathroom, turning the shower on to full blast. He produced towels and a large shirt for me, laying them close to the glass doors. I found a hair tie in my discarded jeans, tying up my locks into a messy bun.

Once steam had started to fog up the shower, he opened the door, half bowing and gesturing for me to enter. I laughed at his ridiculousness, even as my stomach flipped at the cute gesture. The water temperature was perfect and the space big enough for the two of us to fit comfortably.

Hot water streamed over my body, soothing aching muscles that I didn’t know existed. He joined me a second later, closing the door behind him. I moved over, sharing the spray with him. It felt so easy, so natural to just stand there with him and enjoy the drum of water on our bodies and soak up each other’s presence.

I ran my fingers up and down his arms, studying the paths the water took down them, imprinting the pattern in my mind for a later painting. _The Biceps of a Hot Fuck_ was what I would call it. I looked up to see his quietly studying me as I studied him, a content smile on his lips. My fingers traced up his arms and to his shoulders, bringing him down to meet me. The kiss was slow and sweet, our appetites for the hard and fast sated for now.

Soon, too soon, we were clean and ready for bed. The hot water had dragged my mind down even more. The towels were soft against my ravaged skin and his shirt came down just below my thighs. We meandered back into his bedroom, slipping beneath the cool sheets that we had been sheltered from us by the comforter.

Rhys tucked me against his chest, one of his arms eased under the pillows to cushion our heads. His lips pressed against my exposed neck, fingers sliding through my hair, finding the hair tie buried within. A tug released my hair, letting it tumble over my shoulder.

“That’s better,” he murmured, setting the tie on the nightstand and flicked the lamp off.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, a solid band of muscle pinning my back to his chest.

“Dream of me, Feyre darling,” he whispered in my ear, the now dark room adding a final layer of intimacy.

“Only if you do the same,” I whispered back, consciousness finally sliding from me. His midnight laugh was the final sound my mind processed before sleep claimed me, warm and dark and safe.


End file.
